Croatia
Croatia is a small democratic country in Central Europe. roatia is also a part of the European Union (from 2013) and NATO. The present The economy is developing slowly, though it still suffers because from the terrible domination of HDZ (Croatian Democratic Union). HDZ is a corrupt right wing party. Croatians elected HDZ two times in a row, despite their obvious lies, broken promises and them laying a cable on the Croatian economy. Croatians are generally divided into two groups: far right wing, homophobic, ignorant Croatians and of center left wing, friendly, open minded Croatians although, this is not absolute. Croatians are mostly Roman Catholic. In 2010 Social Democrats defeated the far right, and are struggling to sort out the economy. The current president is Ivo Josipovic and the Prime Minister is Zoran Milanovic, both are centre left. Croatia joined European Union, in 2013. Croatia country profile History From 1919 to 1991 Croatia was part of Yugoslavia along with Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kosovo, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia and Slovenia. Before 1919 Croatia was in the Hungarian part of the AustroHungarian Empire. Croatia became independent of Yugoslavia in 1991, but unlike Slovenia that parted ways with it peacefully, Croatia has suffered a terrible war against Serbia. Croatia eventually defeated Serbia, but its economy has been devastated. Massacres by Roman Catholics During World War II the Roman Catholic Church followed a policy of convert or die and 700,000 Greek Orthodox, Jewish people and others who would not convert were tortured and murdered in a manner that exceeded the cruelty of the Inquisition. There are outside sources confirming this therefore Liberapedia is certain this is true. The wars of the 1990's During the wars of the 1900s there were further massacres of Non-Catholics by Catholics with Priests complicit. This was done by Ustaše, a Fascist group led by Ante Pavelić. The Roman Catholic Church was complicit in the forced conversions of Serbs and Jews to Catholicism and the massacres of those who refused to convert. Nazi massacres During World War II Roman Catholics collaborated with Nazis or Fascists in any number of mass murders. In April 1941, Ante Pavelic headed a new Croat "Ustashe" regime in alliance with Nazi Germany, dedicated to the conversion to Catholicism or extermination of the Serbs and Jews of Croatia. At the end of April, as the killing began, a pastoral letter from Archbishop Stepinac called on all Catholics to support the Croat leader. Stepinac remained the head of the Catholic Church in Croatia during the genocide. http://markhumphrys.com/fascism.html#croatia A publication from Oxford University supports this statement. (...) the (Roman Catholic) Church did not so much as censure, nor did it eliminate from its ranks, priests and men of religion who took part in the incitement against the Jews and in their murder. http://hgs.oxfordjournals.org/content/4/3/323.abstract The Pope even made the leader of one group of murderers welcome at the Vatican. While Pavelic's men were killing thousands of innocent Serb men, women and children, Pope Pius XII greeted Pavelic at the Vatican in 1941. The Vatican was fully informed of the genocide, yet continued to support the Croat regime, and rejoiced in the huge number of conversions to Catholicism. How the church believed these conversions were the result of anything other than terror is not known. http://markhumphrys.com/fascism.html#croatia It should surprise nobody that today Roman Catholics try to whitewash this criminality and pretend it never happened, frankly there's too much evidence that the Vatical was complicit in mass murder. See:- *-Nazi Croatia - Catholic genocide *THE CATHOLIC CHURCH IN CROATIA, THE VATICAN AND THE MURDER OF THE CROATIAN JEWSThis is from Oxford Journals and Oxford University is one of the two most respected Universities in the United Kingdom *What is the Vatican hiding? The Vatican's complicity in Genocide in Facist Croatia: The Suppressed Chapter Of Holocaust History *"Kill all Serbs. And when you finish come here, to the Church, and I will confess you and free you from sin." Videos *20th Century Atrocities of The Roman Catholic Church References Category:Geography Category:Europe Category:Countries Category:Sovereign Nations Category:Central Europe Category:European Union Category:Balkans Category:Conservative nations Category:Roman Catholic Church Category:Things that keep people awake at night